Our activities during this past year have centered on the transfer of programs originally developed on mainframes to the PC-XT system. It has been found that virtually all required tasks can be done on the personal computer system although processing is much slower. The interaction of microprocessors with mainframes and the linking of microprocessors have facilitated text transfer and have shown increasing practical value. As an example of the interest generated in this system, we were invited by the Editors of Cancer Investigation to prepare a description of our procedure. We believe that this project has fulfilled its original purpose and need no longer be listed as an ongoing activity.